


The Brave Princess and the Rebel King

by TheatreSteph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane - Freeform, Basically rewriting the show as a big fairytale lovestory between Bellarke, Bellamy Blake/Echo - Freeform, Canon Rewrite, Clarke Griffin/Lexa - Freeform, Every canon relationship included, F/F, F/M, Fairytale Rewrite, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Octavia Blake/Lincoln - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreSteph/pseuds/TheatreSteph
Summary: Basically, it's the entire show rewritten in my condensed fairytale narration with season 7 speculation.Currently abandoned. May return to, but probably not until post-finale.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, literally every relationship on the show
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. The Fallen Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that happened in the show is exactly the same in this fic upto season 7, which will either be my own speculation, or will follow the canon of season 7, depending on whether I get this written before the end, or if I hate the ending and think I can do better. So if anyone reads this with the hope that I'll spare some characters whose deaths broke your heart in the canon show, look elsewhere, because I care a great deal about keeping with canon here and no one - and I mean NO ONE - gets special treatment, and everyone who died in the show will die here, regardless of whether you think it was right or wrong. You've been warned, so any and all possible backlash I receive from making you relive scenes and deaths you hated will not be tolerated. With that warning in mind, I do hope you enjoy my interpretation of the show and leave any kind and respectful feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin with everyone's favourite Princess 😍

Our story begins with a disgraced Princess by the name of Clarke Griffin. Born in space and raised as an accomplished daughter of meritocracy, she was beloved, educated and promised a happy, stable life in the kingdom known as the Ark.

Yet all too suddenly, her entire world crumbled before her eyes. The castle her people had long ago built in the sky was dying, and her father, the good man he was, defied King Thelonious Jaha and the Council, choosing instead to respect the rights of the people by revealing the truth. Raised with her father’s convictions, the Princess sought to aid him, yet their actions were treasonous, and she was forced to watch as he was executed to the stars.

Armed with the knowledge of her father’s message, the Princess was a danger to the people’s trust in the King and Council, so they locked her in the tower they called the Skybox, and from that moment on, Clarke was no longer a princess. From then on, she was disgraced, just another child of crime. In a dying castle, every act of defiance was an act of treason, and only the children were spared immediate death.

Believing herself responsible for her father’s death, Clarke was locked away for a year, removed from her mother and without her only friend, Wells, often known as the Prince. Yet, if given the choice, she would never have seen him again, for she was certain he had betrayed her and her father to the King, had basically passed the sentence himself.

And so she was alone, destined to be executed on her 18th birthday to ensure her silence. Certain of her fate, Clarke was rudderless, with only her dreams of the kingdom’s home planet and her drawings to keep her hope alive.

Unbeknownst to Clarke, much happened among the people while she was locked up and beforehand, events that would tie together to alter the course of humanity forever. Whether by the design of destiny or a series of random choices, the lives of the Princess and these commoners would converge in a grand masterpiece of a story that would become the stuff of legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments and kudos to help motivate me to continue and provide helpful suggestions!  
> Be well, be kind!


	2. The Secret Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the one true King and the Girl Under the Floor 😉

Long before the fall of the Princess, the hands of fate began the weaving of another harrowing tale. The tragedy of a brother and sister whose fates were sealed the day she was born.

In the kingdom's working-class sector the people called Factory Station, a young boy by the name of Bellamy Blake was the son of a seamstress. Though they were not wealthy, the boy and his mother were happy. Raised on the myths, legends and history of the Greeks and Romans of old, Bellamy was intelligent and curious for his age, fascinated by stories of the great men, women and gods that founded the planet the kingdom had abandoned long ago. And though the boy did not know it, he, himself, was to become a legend in his own right, and it all began with the birth of his sister.

The Ark was founded to be a temporary sanctuary for the human race, a last resort before humanity would one day return to Earth, and resources had to be strictly rationed. To ensure the kingdom's survival, families were restricted to a limit of one child, and to allow the birth of another was a criminal offence. Thus, Bellamy's mother, Aurora Blake, became a criminal when she bore a second child, a daughter.

As Aurora neared the end of her labour, Bellamy was anxious to bring a doctor to their aid, but his mother quickly made him recite to her what would happen if he did, fearfully stammering “You get floated”.

Floated. That was the common term for executed, the one word spoken with fear by every Ark citizen, nobles and commoners alike. Though their ancestors came from many different countries with unique laws and customs regarding crime and respect for the dead, the kingdom could barely afford luxuries like leniency and pardons, and the only funeral rite offered was the speaking of the Traveller's Blessing, right before the guilty party was plunged from the airlock into the vastness of space.

Every man, woman and child was taught from a young age the fundamental principle of the kingdom's way of life; survival for the most at any cost. Capital punishment was the harsh but necessary price for any action that risked the safety and survival of the many, and Aurora knew that she would pay this price if she were discovered in her current condition. She needed her son to understand this too. The seamstress explained to her son that the King could not allow families to bear more than one child for the sake of the kingdom's survival.

"He's like that emperor Augustus, right?" Even now, in a moment of stress that no six-year-old should ever have to endure, the boy's passion for history shone through. His mother praised him for the comparison, and barely a moment later, he was holding his sister in his arms.

Aurora decided that he should name her, and Bellamy was inspired by Augustus' family. He named the baby Octavia, after the emperor's younger sister, and then their mother told him four words he would carry with him for decades:

"Your sister, your responsibility".

From the day she was born, Bellamy devoted his life to Octavia. Every decision he made was in the service of her protection and happiness, despite every joy it cost him. For though he would never admit it, it was a burden to live for her, for his life to be dictated by ensuring her safety. He loved her, with his entire heart, yet he could not help that, deep inside, there was a part of him that resented their mother, if not Octavia, for placing such responsibility on his shoulders at such a young age. Of course, he never complained. He never let his voice betray the longing he felt for friends, never let his shoulders sag at the inevitable necessity of his becoming a guard rather than a career path for his own pleasure. Because he loved his little sister, and he would never let his hidden resentment of his own life add to the unending misery of her own.

Indeed, the young Blake daughter was doomed to a lonely life of isolation and fear, for if she were ever discovered by the King’s men or the Council, she would have been locked away in the Skybox and Aurora would be floated for her crime. The Blake family knew the risks, and so their every action was in service of providing Octavia with the most comfortable yet secure and sustainable life possible. She was loved, and any outsider could have told her that it was being loved that kept her from going mad from isolation, as many would have. Her life was confined to one room, to knowing only the same two people, to a meagre diet of her family's divided rations. The worst part was the hiding. In a kingdom where resources were restricted and yet not shared equally, theft was a common crime, especially in the lower sectors like Factory Station, and so the King's men conducted inspections of citizens' living quarters to ensure homes were maintained to the approved standards and no one was in possession of contraband or stolen items. Though these inspections were said to random, Aurora used her sexual wiles to be kept informed of when the Blakes' home would be chosen. When this time came, Octavia was forced to hide under a floorboard in the apartment.

Hiding under the floor terrified the poor girl, but her mother taught her how to be brave and overcome the fear. She knelt in front of her daughter and told her that fear is a demon, and that she must close her eyes and tell herself she is not afraid, and that is how one slays the demon. And from then on, no matter how scared she was, Octavia closed her eyes and slayed the demon.

For sixteen years, the Blakes lived this way. It was not a comfortable life by any measure, and they all hoped for more for themselves and each other, but it was enough. But the hands of fate refused to be kind to this family, and one risky gamble cost them everything.

Bellamy was successfully completing his training towards becoming a member of the Ark Guard and had been scheduled to monitor the minors at the Unity Day masquerade, a ball for the young men and women to celebrate the historic founding of the kingdom. Seizing the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, he returned to their home and told his sister she would be allowed to leave her prison of a home for one night. Octavia did not believe him at first, naturally sceptical after being lectured her whole life about why leaving the room was impossible, but her brother assured her that, with a mask and no foreseeable need to prove her identity, she would be unrecognisable and safe to celebrate among others for the first and perhaps only time. The younger Blake did not waste time with hesitation and prepared for the dance.

In hardly any time at all, Octavia was ready. For the first time since she was born, Bellamy held the door open wide. Though this was the most excited she had ever felt, she was equally as nervous, taking her time crossing the threshold, observing the castle corridors, staring in awe at the sight of the Earth from the window, memorising every detail she could, knowing this might very well be the only chance she would get to see any of it. When they reached the masquerade, the pulsating light, sound and stimulation of so many young people dancing to music she had never heard before was staggering to her, but it did not take long for her to join the crowd and relax, throwing herself into the unbelievable joy. If this were a tale with a happy ending, a more predictable one, than she would have seen the young boy in the goggles smiling at her. She would have danced with him, they would have had a moment of connection, she would have returned to her home, and somehow, against all odds, she and her family would have found a way to reveal the truth and all would be well and she would find that boy again and they would have been able to share something very special. In another story, a cleaner, more polished story, this would be the night the Blake family's lives changed for the better. But this is not that story.

Before the night was even half over, the party was interrupted by a solar flare alert, and the citizens were required to remove their masks and present their arms to be scanned for identification. Bellamy crossed over to his sister instantly, insisting that she flee home, but it was impossible, for she had never been outside the apartment and so was unable to navigate the castle. Before an alternative could present itself, Bellamy's superior, Commander Shumway, took notice of the situation, and though Bellamy pleaded for the chance to handle the desperate circumstance quietly, the Commander refused, and Octavia was arrested as an illegal child.

In one foul swoop, the Blake family's worst nightmare had come true. Aurora was tried and executed by the King and Council for bearing and hiding an illegal second child, violating the laws of the restriction of resources to provide for her. Octavia was arrested and locked up in the Skybox, where she would be held until she was eighteen, her fate left to hang in the balance for two years. And though Bellamy lost the least, many would say he suffered the most. Though Octavia's life was not his crime, and the Council could see that he was largely a victim of circumstance, he was guilty of lying to his superiors and aiding and abetting his mother's crime. For his actions, he was stripped of his cadet status and demoted to a janitor, forced further into poverty by his reduced rations, and existing as a ghost for a year. He had no friends to turn to for support, had become a social pariah after his sister's discovery - they called her the Girl Under the Floor, for it was almost a record for an illegal child to remain hidden for so long. But these things he could live with, he had spent most of his life with limited connections. The cutting dagger was the loss of his family. His mother had been floated and his sister - his responsibility - had been locked up... and it was all his fault.

And so ends the tragedy of the secret siblings of the Ark. But with the ending of this tale comes the weaving of the greater epic, where the Girl Under the Floor would no longer hide from her demons, where a Brave Princess would save the human race, and where a boy who kept a secret for sixteen years would become the Rebel King of legend, the leader of men and lover of the Princess. For once this year of ghostly walking comes to an eventful end, so begins the journey where our heroes’ hearts may begin to mend.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop comments, feedback and recommendations below cause it’s all appreciated!  
> Be well, be kind!


End file.
